1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for creating the appearance of multiple embedded pages of information or data in a display, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for generating the perception in the mind of a person viewing multiple pages of data in a network or Web display under control of a xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d program.
2. Description of Related Art
When a document is viewed on a display screen, it is conventional that consecutive pages of the document are serially displayed. When documents are thus displayed, it is difficult to visualize the structure of the document. Links are conventionally formed between consecutive pages of the document so that the viewer can move to previous and subsequent pages. For example, in the xe2x80x98prior artxe2x80x99 examples of FIG. 1, a browser or viewer window 10 allows scrolling of pages of text (source material 11) serially through the window 10. In this drawing, a continuous strip of source material 11, moves upwardly (giving the perception of moving the browser window 10 downwardly, as shown by the arrow 12) to view consecutive pages of text. The drawback is that what the user sees are pages in sequential order.
In FIG. 2A, the content of the same strip 11 of source material can be hidden by xe2x80x9cfolding upxe2x80x9d the content of the numbered pages Pg. 1,2 and 3. The perception is then of seeing an abbreviated or folded up version 11a of the continuous strip 11 of source material through the viewer or browser display window 10. Microsoft Corporation""s xe2x80x9cWordxe2x80x9d word processor has an outline function which operates in this manner as does the installation documentation displays for Netscape Communications"" internet server product which operates in much the same manner on the Web. Links between the pages will allow expansion of selected pages merely by selecting an icon (for example a closed book) which allows opening the selected page, such as Pg. 1, in FIG. 2C. This allows for an improved viewer overall document perception, by expanding a part of the outline, but only allows for seeing a single page at a time while giving an illusion of improved textual navigation and one page decompression at a time. The problem is that the source material still must be sequential.
Web browser programs allow for bringing up a static page and then another etc. using HTTP (Hypertext File Transfer Protocol). This protocol has one machine establishing contact with another and then downloading of a file or files to the browser program.
In hypertext (specialized structuring of a document or documents), it is difficult for the user to maintain the viewing or navigation context. The users visual perception is that of jumping around in the text because of the lack of connection between the topical links formed. However, the difficulty is because the medium does not allow the user or viewer to maintain his place easily. The act of taking the viewer to another location is inherently disruptive.
For example, in a printed, paper book, the user may maintain contextual continuity or navigational ease by putting his fingers in the pages he wishes to turn to, and flip back and forth between those pages without losing context. There is no requirement that the pages he wishes to view are consecutive. There is no such accommodation in computer media today. The viewer of a document or documents on a display needs the convenience of being able to turn to another place or page without losing context or his present place. Before the present invention, this was not possible nor the accommodation available.
In view of the above it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the creation and use of preferentially linked pages of at least one document on a display screen adapted for Web or network viewing of data utilizing a conventional browser program.
Another object of the present Invention is the creation of a pages of a document with a portion of a plurality of pages each having substantially fixed content. Each of such pages also having a window-like portion with the capability of receiving, variable, not necessarily sequential, content. Thus there is a contextual framework with a variable data content which permits the display viewer to proceed through pages of the document while providing a visual link there between.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for creating the perception of a dynamic information display while preserving the viewers navigational or location context. In this connection, the inventive method permits of the linking of substantially (1) unlimited information; (2) maintenance of the viewing or navigation context; (3) the provision of increased flexibility in navigation by avoiding the requirement that the subsections have to be arranged sequentially.
The inventive method of displaying multiple, linked pages, at the discretion of the user, of at least one document on a display screen adapted for Web or network viewing of data on the net by a browser program, begins with the step of creating at least one template of substantially static user data defining a predetermined area on a display screen. The template includes a second static area defining a variable data receiving window on the screen and having the capability of receiving requested groupings of data therein. The next step includes choosing a control on said display screen for permitting the user to specify groupings of data (topics) for viewing in the variable window.
The template and the subsections or data groupings may be combined to form composite pages and stored as such. Alternatively, the template and subsections of data may be separately saved and joined together when called for by the user/viewer to form a composite page of data on the screen. In a third embodiment, subsections may be formed on-the-fly from, for example, a database and then a composite page is created for viewing on the display screen.
The apparatus employed by the system of the present invention would of necessity combine several well known tools. For example, a workstation having the ability to prepare documents, e.g., a word processor, an editor etc. and the concomitant ability to store the results are essential to the creation of a template page with substantially static text (which is meant herein to include graphic portions). A second static portion on the template creates a window for receipt of subsections (separate linked files or pages) which may be merged and stored individually with the templates for later recall by the browser program. Other essentials for such a novel system call for a browser program and network linkages to, for example, a network or web, and the ability for remote users to access remote files containing the composite pages created by the novel method of the present invention.
As may be observed from the forgoing, the viewer/user observing the screen receives the perception of a dynamic information display while preserving the navigational or location context of the data being viewed. This permits easier viewing for extended periods of time by the user, and permits the user to more quickly locate and assimilate that information which is necessary for his/her task, assignment, education etc.
Other objects and a more complete understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: